Ichimi
by Fallen Angel Flare
Summary: AU. The second strongest yakuza leader dies leaving behind two of his children. Iruka is one of children that is adopted into the family making him a heir to the position of being the next leader of the yakuza group. Warning shounen ai full summary inside
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the characters.

Summary: AU. The second strongest yakuza leader dies leaving behind two of his children. Iruka is one of children that is adopted into the family making him a heir to the position of being the next leader of the yakuza group. Warning shounen ai parings so far are RaiGen will be KakaIru in the later chapters

AN: This is an AU story. There will be OOC and the sister of Iruka is OC. I have no beta so all corrections were done myself if I found all of them.

Rate T to be on the safe side.

----------------------------

A man is running through the alleyway trying to get away from a group of people who is after him. The man looks up at the sky looking at the moon over his head telling him it is all most past midnight. The man found the exit from that alleyway which felt more as a maze then what an alleyway was supposed to be. As he came into the clearing he felt a sharp pain going into his back. He looked behind him only seeing a man dress in black and his face showed no emotions what so ever. The man fell forward feeling something dripping down his back. Then he heard a gun shot aimed for the man behind him. The gun shot grazed the shoulder of the man who was dressed in black and he hissed out softly enough for the man on the ground to hear.

"I guess I missed that the heart." The man on the ground looked up barely seeing the person since the pain in his back was hurting. From judging the voice of the person who spoke up he knew it was a woman. The strange thing was to him was that the woman was the same age as him.

A few more people appeared behind the woman glaring at the person dress in black. One of the men stood next to the woman moving the toothpick to the other side of his mouth.

"I will take the man to the hospital. You take care of the other man. Scare him if you like." The woman ordered the other man to so the task what was told of him to do. The man grinned then walked to towards the man who is dress in black and holding his shoulder from the wound he got.

The woman went to the injured man who was on the ground and a few others went to her to help carry the injured man out of the area.

-----------------------

A couple of years went by after that incident. Most of the people in the city were watching the news at the same time. The people heard from rumors that a leader had died and they did not know which one it was.

"In the bigger news the second most powerful yakuza leader has died today. The police will not release any information about how he did from a request from the family. The man left behind his company and two children that were rarely seen in public." The news reporter looked over their notes to see if there was anything left. The new reporter went on with the other news.

Funeral arrangements were made for the yakuza leader was being held. Several cars pulled up to the graveyard where the man was to be buried at. Reports and anyone with cameras came up towards the cars they are pushed back by the police. The car door opened and two men came out that were the bodyguards. One of the men had honey brown color hair wearing a black suit with a toothpick in his mouth. The other man had brown hair wearing that same suit as his partner. The man had a large scar on his left cheek.

The bodyguards walk to the side of the car letting out a woman with shoulder length black hair. Her eyes had an icy glare to them and she wore a dark black funeral dress. The woman pale skin showed up very well with the dress. Her body structure showed that she fight more than a few times. The woman looked at the people with cameras that are taking pictures. It was the first time people got to take pictures of one of the leader's children. The woman walks forward a little so that the last person could come out of the car. As the man stepped out of the car everyone stared at him. The man has tanned skin he was also taller than the woman who is next to him. The man has short brown hair that is put up into a low ponytail. He eyes showed pain in them and are a little red from crying. There is a scar across the bridge of his nose which it is somewhat fading out making it look like an old scar. The man's structure was built as a model would have and the suit he was wearing made it seem he that he was ready for a photo shooting. The people in the crowd looked at each other that they realize that the children were not related by blood. They thought the rumor was true when that yakuza leader did adopt a child into his family. The yakuza wife died years ago do to an illness.

As the group reached the spot where the man would be buried at the woman and the man stood forward from the group that is behind them. The area is peaceful there were a few trees in the distance and most spots there are flowers growing. The sky is clear with that sun shining above the group. Someone speaks on behave of the funeral. The dark haired man chose the person who would speak at the funeral. He noticed his sister was shaking a little looking at her eyes that there is tears are running down her face. The man wrapped his arm around her shoulders and she gave a small smile to him.

A little ways behind the group both bodyguards standing there looking at the group of people. They gave their blessing early. The honey haired smiled when the other man wrapped his arm around his waist from behind.

"Now we have to take care of both of them. Is that right, Raidou?" The honey haired man leaned into the other man.

"We are their bodyguards, Genma. They can look after themselves as well. Iruka and Kana both can protect each other. That is why they learned everything from there father. So everything will be all right at the end. This is their time to make changes on their own either it being good or bad." Raidou held Genma tighter against him and smiled when he got a nod from Genma.

Of to the distance a car is parked away from the other cars. The person inside car is looking at the funeral seeing Iruka standing there. The person moves his hand to signal the driver to take off. They drove past the area and the car window went back up with the person facing forward not looking at the crowd anymore.

--------------------------------------------------

This is my second time writing a fanfic so I am still kind of nervous on writing it.

Translations for the words in the fanfic in case if a few do not know what it means.

Ichimi – gang

Yakuza - gangster


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the characters.

Summary: AU. The second strongest yakuza leader dies leaving behind two of his children. Iruka is one of children that are adopted into the family making him an heir to the position of being the next leader of the yakuza group. Warning shounen ai parings so far are RaiGen will be KakaIru in the later chapters

AN: This is an AU story. There will be OOC. I have no beta so all corrections were done myself if I found all of them.

-------------------------------------------

Iruka fell out of the bed in the morning after hearing a scream from outside. Iruka go up from the floor searching for his robe after finding the robe then he put it on. Iruka opened the sliding door from his room. The house was build as a dojo which in over several years turns into a mansion. Iruka closes the door behind him and walks down the hall to the garden where the screaming came from. As he reached the garden Iruka hid behind the trees looking at the men which are picking up the mess that was supposed to be a fountain. The pieces from the fountain are in several pieces which would be impossible to put it back together. Iruka turned around to sneak back to the house.

"You better come out from hiding behind the trees. We know that you are there." The guard put his hand into is pocket to get his weapon out in case if the person is intruder.

Iruka comes out from hiding behind the tree glaring at each of the guards that are making a circle around the pieces of the fountain. "What do you want from me?" Iruka hissed out at the guards.

"Did you destroy the fountain?" One of the men spoke up while Raidou is walking towards them.

"I would never destroy the fountain or even lay a finger on it." Iruka looked innocent as an angel with a halo over his head.

Raidou saw right through the act that Iruka was trying to pull off. He would have to replace the halo with horns instead. Raidou smiled when Iruka is trying to put the guards in their place.

"We have a lot of fountains in the garden. What is so special about this one?" Iruka raised his voice at the guards.

"It belongs to her." Raidou spoke up noticing that Iruka knew what he meant. Iruka looked away from everyone thinking about something else.

"You are transferring schools. You will be going to a public school. Those are the wishes from your father." Raidou rolled his eyes when Iruka kicked a piece from the fountain over the guards head. One of the guards has to duck down since he is taller than most of the other guards.

"I will get ready for school." Iruka took off back to the house without looking back. When Iruka entered his room a school uniform was place onto his bed. Iruka pick it up looking at it. It was similar to the uniform at the private school that he used to go to. The only difference was that the pants are black instead of blue. After changing into his school uniform he looks at the mirror to see how he looks like with it on. Iruka found a hair tie to put up his hair into a low ponytail. Iruka got his school bag then went to the main entrance of the house. As he opened the door Genma is leaning against the car looking at the clouds in the sky and heard the front door closed loudly.

"I guess you are ready. I will give you a ride to school. Genma grinned at Iruka as he made his way to the car. Genma opened the car door for Iruka then Iruka sat down on the seat in the car. Genma closed the car door then went to the driver's door then opened the door. After Genma got in the car and he got settled the car got out of the driveway while Genma is speeding down all the way to the school.

Iruka got out of the car after they have arrived at the school. In less than six minutes a new record for Genma since he does drives fast whenever he does get the car. Iruka did wonder if Genma did drive in races before he worked as a bodyguard. Iruka waved at Genma when he took off back to the house. Iruka looked at the school seeing other students walking in the building entrance. Iruka signed to himself and head off to the entrance. When after entering the school Iruka walked down the hallway to find his classroom. As he was not paying any attention he bumped into someone hard.

"Watch out where you are going." Iruka would have fallen faced forward on to the ground if it were not that someone grabbed his arm. The person helped him stand up and giving his bag back to him. Iruka moved his up to see the person who helped him. The man is slightly taller than him and has a well build structure body type showing him that he is a fighter. The man has silver hair that was long enough to cover his left eye. There is a scar from where the hair ends at to about his cheek bone where the scar stops at. The man's lower half of his face is cover by a scarf.

"See some thing you like." Iruka could not tell if the man was grinning or not except his visible eye is showing that he is smiling.

"No. Sorry for bumping into you." Iruka was about to leave when the man blocked Iruka's way. The silver haired man grabbed Iruka's wrist that had a wrist band on it.

"I guess there is nothing under this. What is your name, kid?" The silver haired man took the wrist band off of Iruka's wrist. The man put the wrist band in his free hand looking at it more closely seeing if there was something on it.

"Umino Iruka. Can you let go off my wrist and give back the wrist band back as well." Iruka pulled out his wrist from the man's grip harshly.

"You can call me your majesty." Iruka almost blanched at the thought of calling the man by that name. The man was surprised on how Iruka pulled his wrist back with force. Then he grinned when Iruka was glaring at him about the name.

"Leave him alone, Kakashi." Iruka turned around to see another student with spiky black hair with a bandage around his nose. There is another man next to him with his black hair covering his right eye.

"I was just having a friendly chat with him, Kotetsu." Kakashi smiled at Kotetsu but Iruka knew that the smile meant something else. With that Kakashi walked around Iruka going down the hallway to his classroom.

Iruka thought of three different reasons to torture Kakashi if he had not left. Iruka was thankful for Kotetsu and his friend to come by when they did.

"Thank you for helping me out." Iruka smiled at Kotetsu and the man next to him.

"No problem. We are in the same class. So we can help you out with anything in the school. If you like that is. Also the guy next to me is Izumo."

"Sure. I would like that." Iruka followed behind Kotetsu and Izumo to the classroom. When Iruka entered the room he got a few stares and the other classmates ignored him. Most of the students knew who he was and tried to be a friendly a possible towards Iruka.

Iruka was glad he made through the day of school. The other school he had been too no one spoke to him only they would nod their heads towards him when he was talking to them. Iruka thought since he is a yakuza that would put some fear in people. The entire day in school only four people asked Iruka if he was going to take over this school. Iruka did get to meet Kotetsu's friends and got along with each of them. Iruka started to think that Anko would take over the school. Anko is more open minded with everyone and speaks out what she thought about anything. Kurenai is very nice to Iruka only time she got mad when Asuma was trying to smoke. After meeting everyone in the school Iruka heads back home with Kotetsu and Izumo following behind him.

"So what do you learn when you are not doing paperwork for the company or running it?" Izumo wanted to knew if Iruka was not working himself to hard.

"I usually do training. When I am not training I sit outside reading." Iruka looked behind him at his friends

"What do you train for?" Kotetsu looked at Izumo then back to Iruka. Kotetsu wanted to know as well but held it back letting Izumo doing the talking. Izumo knew that Kotetsu was thinking the same thing as him.

"I train for self defense."

"…"

"In case something happens to me." Iruka gave a small smile to them.

The group reached Iruka's house they said their good byes to each other. Iruka watched Kotetsu and Izumo turn the corner of the street. Iruka walk down the driveway to the house. He did notice another car in the driveway then he gave a small sign. Iruka took off his shoes at the entrance of the door and then he puts his shoes next to the other shoes. Then he opened the door seeing someone sitting by the table in the living room.

"Welcome home, Iruka." The woman smiled at Iruka.

"Hello, Tsunade." Iruka smiled at the woman who is sitting by the table looking over papers.

Outside by the stone wall facing the street a man is leaning against the wall talking on his cell phone.

"Your new target is Umino Iruka. You have at least four weeks to do this. I do not want the same mistake that happened a few years back. Do you understand?" A person voice came over the phone from the call.

"I understand. I will not make the same mistake as the other person did." The man closed his cell phone which ended the call. The man pushed himself off the wall heading down the street.

----------------------------------------------------

I was going to post this sooner. I had to add a few more things into this chapter.

Thank you for ones who have reviewed.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the characters.

Summary: AU. The second strongest yakuza leader dies leaving behind two of his children. Iruka is one of children that are adopted into the family making him an heir to the position of being the next leader of the yakuza group. Warning shounen ai parings so far are RaiGen will be KakaIru in the later chapters

AN: This is an AU story. There will be OOC. I have no beta so all corrections are done myself if I found all of them.

-------------------------------------------

Iruka sat across from Tsunade at the low table sitting on the cushion. Iruka noticed that there are forms and documents spread out on the table thinking they are for the company. Iruka learned the basics on how to run a company including if something major happens to it. Iruka did spend most of his time when not studying learning more about the company. The forms that are on the table show the processing of the company on which direction it is going then on where it is weak at.

"How did you like your day at school?" Tsunade signed off on the form after reading it and checking out the fine print as well.

"It was okay." Tsunade looked at Iruka's brown eyes showed being bored then a faint notice of something else hidden in his eyes.

"Where is my sister at?" Iruka pick up a form reading through it.

"She is at court right now. You have a court appearance later on this week." Iruka nodded his head searching through the other forms.

Tsunade looked at Iruka knowing that he would do anything to avoid that court day. Once his court day will be done than maybe there might be peace in the household. Tsunade knew that both of the children were hiding their pain. After all they did see what really happened to their father. Even when Iruka walked into the room by accident changed him for the rest of his life. Ever since that day Iruka trained more on than self defense.

Iruka would think that his life is easy now. As a part of the yakuza there are reasonability for the members to obey each law that is set and the new rules that are made. Iruka is grateful for Tsunade and Kana for teaching him each rule. Iruka can memorize each rule by heart and can correct others who have been in the yakuza longer than he has. Iruka does have the power to take in person who is not part of the yakuza family. At the time Iruka was younger there were people who did not want him into their family. Later on he realized that someone begged the leader to let him in to be a family with them. Tsunade told him it was his new sister then he saw her two months later back from the hospital.

Iruka knew that Tsunade came out of her way to the household. Even though she owned a company and ran it herself. Iruka felt bad for her assistant he had only seen her twice through out the time he spent living with the yakuza. Tsunade works as a lawyer to the family she also helps out the family in anyway she can.

The door slid open then Iruka moved his head at the direction of the door to see his sister holding a child with blond hair. The child turned his head to see the other people sitting on the floor with his blue eyes.

"Did you have a child while I was gone?" Tsunade asked looking more at the child with a smile on her face.

"I found him playing in the yard. That does remind me your fountain is destroyed." Tsunade looked turns Iruka's direction reading nothing in his eyes since he learned how to hide his emotions. She would have thanked the person for that if he was still alive.

The blond hair boy looked older than five years old no one knew what his age is. The boy has a rose petal in his hair that came from the garden then the woman took the petal out of his hair showing it to him. The woman sat down on one of the cushions by the table sitting the blond hair boy in her lap. The boy's face lit up when he played with the rose petal in his hands moving it to one hand to another. Iruka looked at the blond hair boy seeing him having fun with the rose petal. Iruka did notice that his sister is holding the boy as a mother would do if it was her child. He thought to himself if she ever wanted to have a child of her own even though that she is still young. Iruka remembered that she did help raise him during his early years living in the household.

"I'm going out for a while." Iruka got up from his spot heading towards the door.

"Where are you going to?" Tsunade brought his attention to her.

"I'm going to visit my parents." Iruka left the room walking down the hall.

"We need to find out who the boy belongs to and find out his name." Tsunade put the files into one stack to look at later.

"Naruto." The blond hair boy answered the woman's question. Tsunade smiled at Naruto then Naruto give her a big smile.

.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.

Iruka opened the gate to the cemetery. Iruka walked through letting the gate close behind him then kept on walking down the stone pathway. The graves are on either side or the walk way there are a few people changing out the flowers or watering the flowers by the graves. The only sounds that were heard are the birds and the people walking around. It is very peaceful at the cemetery even though it makes him sad. Iruka usually goes to the cemetery at the evenings when the weather is pleasant and the sun is setting.

Iruka reaching the grave where his parents are buried at and smiled softly at the grave. He heard a few people chatting as they are walking by then heard a bicycle going by with the person pushing it. Iruka notice that the flowers were change out knowing who did it. Iruka enjoyed the soft breeze that blew by his brown hair moving along with the breeze and only a few clouds hung in the clear blue sky. Iruka kneeled down on the ground then notice after a couple of minutes that someone is standing behind him.

"What do you want?" Iruka did not even bother to look behind him.

"Wondering what you are doing at a place like this." Iruka recognized the voice that belonged to Kakashi. Kakashi move to stand next to Iruka looked at the name of the person on the gravestone.

_Umino_

Iruka notice that Kakashi let his guard down. Iruka moved his leg hitting it behind Kakashi's legs. Kakashi fell backwards completely off guard once he landed on the ground the wind rushed out of him. As Kakashi is coughing a bit he fails to notice that Iruka is sitting on his chest. Kakashi looks up at Iruka trying to get up but is held down by Iruka's hand and a blade next to his throat only moving as he was breathing. Kakashi saw a little pain in Iruka's eyes that made him wonder. Kakashi made sure to lie perfectly still so that Iruka would not do anything.

"Are those your parents?" Kakashi wanted to distract Iruka so that he could take the blade away and make Iruka get off of him without harming Iruka or himself.

"Yes." Iruka pulled the blade back away from Kakashi's throat.

"How did they die? You don't have to answer if you don't want to."

"It happened when I was little. My father was a police officer and my mother was a member of the yakuza…" Iruka looked at Kakashi's mismatch eyes one of them is red and the other is black. He wonders if he was in an accident since the scar proved it.

"Did it happen during the time when the yakuza went to war with each other?" Iruka nodded his head having a small sad smile. Kakashi felt pain that made his chest tighten up knowing that Iruka lost his parents at a young age. During the time of the war most of the children lost their parents. Then Kakashi notice that Iruka is still sitting on him.

"You know that you are still sitting on me?"

"So?" Iruka smiled at Kakashi when he is not going to move from the spot. Kakashi weighed his options on how to get Iruka off of him. Kakashi notice that Iruka's hair is coming out of his ponytail.

"Want to be friends?" Kakashi gave Iruka a small smile.

"Sure. If you hurt me I will break you slowly." Kakashi only nodded his head in agreement to Iruka's request and Iruka's eyes showed it might be painful as well.

.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.

At the house Iruka let Kakashi follow him. Iruka agreed to let Kakashi to come over to his place to hang out at. He did warn Kakashi about a few people in the house. Raidou and Genma are at college taking their classes. There is an agreement that they could go to college and still work as bodyguards. Raidou and Genma's school fees are covered by the yakuza. Genma usually used his room for studying and slept in Raidou's room at night. Raidou is possessive of Genma when they go out to the bars at night. Raidou and Genma have known each other since grade school then became fast friends. They were hired as bodyguards during the time the yakuza were at war with each other. Raidou and Genma protected the yakuza's wife and their child during the war.

Iruka and Kakashi walked past a few bodyguards that gave them a questioning look. Iruka heard someone running by the side of the house. Naruto is running while Tsunade who is chasing walking right behind him. Tsunade stopped then turned her head to look at Iruka and his friend. Her eyes glared Kakashi for a second at Kakashi for a second then she turned her head when Naruto ran back towards her. Naruto stopped running then stood next to Tsunade looking Iruka and the man next to him. Naruto notice that the silver haired man is looking at him with a smile on his face.

"Hello." Naruto told the silver haired man with a cheerful smile on his face. The man nodded his head and gave him a small wave.

"Let's see if one of the guards will like to play chase with you." Tsunade took Naruto's hand walking towards the garden.

"Don't mine her. She is always like that. Let's go to my room." Iruka walked down the hall with Kakashi following behind him.

.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.

Tsunade entered then main room in the house after giving Naruto to play with the guards. Naruto played chase with the guard even though the guard is running from Naruto. Tsunade noticed that someone is sleeping in the room since there was a small snore noise and the blanket covered the person's body.

"Wake up." Tsunade hit her foot on the floor enough to shake the floor a little. The woman pulled up the blanket away from her head rubbing her tired eyes slowly.

"I'm not sleeping just resting my eyes." The woman yawned while pulling a piece of paper off her face.

"Naruto is tying up one of the guards to a tree. Guess what is happening?"

"Raidou and Genma are doing it in the front lawn again."

"No."

"Who is it?" Tsunade heard the woman hiss out.

"Hatake"

"Are you positive?" Tsunade nodded her head and the woman let her head hit the table. Tsunade wonder what she is thinking about the name she gave her. Tsunade knew that she read the files even Hatake's file as well.

"Just leave him be for now. If he does something I will handle it personally."

Tsunade notice that someone is running down the hall and counted down on how fast they could make it into the room. The man ran into the room and stopped next to Tsunade.

"I think you need to come with me. There is something you need to stop or try to stop." The man blushed a bit on the last part.

The woman stood up letting the blanket fall to the floor heading for the door. The man is in front of Tsunade and the woman heading down the hall. Once they got to the front of the house Tsunade notice that Raidou's car is in the driveway.

As the group stopped walking standing by the doorway the guard turn towards the wall thinking it more important then what is behind him. Tsunade and the woman stared at Raidou and Genma playing in the front lawn. Tsunade tilted her head to the side looking at them more.

"Where is the video recorder at?" Tsunade smiled at the woman.

"It's next to the front door in case if something like this will happen again." Tsunade walked inside the house looking at the side by the front door.

"How much do you think we could get for this?" The woman asked after Tsunade returned with the video recorder from the house.

"I'll have enough to buy me a new car and a motorcycle for Iruka." Tsunade smiled as looked at both of the men.

"They took the other car from you."

"Who in their right minds wants that car back after what they did." Tsunade and the woman waved at the people who are walking by while laughing at their expressions.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the characters.

Summary: AU. The second strongest yakuza leader dies leaving behind two of his children. Iruka is one of children that are adopted into the family making him an heir to the position of being the next leader of the yakuza group. Warning shounen ai parings so far are RaiGen will be KakaIru in the later chapters

AN: This is an AU story. There will be OOC. I have no beta so all corrections are done myself if I found all of them.

-------------------------------------------

The court day arrived for Iruka to show up. The judge did agree to keep the media away from the court room. Iruka let Tsunade be his lawyer for the trail even though that he was just a witness. The judge told them that they would only have two more days being in the court room then the jury will make their decision. What worried Iruka the most that the jury will let the man get away with the crime since his lawyer is doing a good job. Iruka was surprised when the lawyer asked about the special group that had during the yakuza war. Iruka told them that he knew very little of them only fact is the records barely had anything on the group.

The trail only lasted two hours the judge was surprised most of the time when Iruka told everything he knew when the lawyer asked him a question. Iruka left the court room heading towards the car there are a few people walking around then he notice Naruto leaning against the car the same way as the woman is. Iruka smiled to himself that Naruto was allowed to live with them without any problems. Naruto fixed his sunglasses that he took from on of the bodyguards. Naruto ran up to Iruka when he was heading down the stairs towards the parked car. Iruka pick up Naruto after he hugged Iruka's legs giving him a big smile.

"You want to go home?" Iruka nodded his head towards the woman as Iruka carried Naruto into the car.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Raidou opened the car door after the car came into the driveway. Raidou informed Tsunade that she had a guest waiting for her in the main room of the house. Tsunade told Iruka to play with Naruto in the back since she had a visitor waiting for her. Iruka took Naruto to the garden to play. Tsunade decide that Naruto is going to live with them she went out to buy a few things for Naruto to play with. Tsunade told Iruka that she is getting more money to buy more things for Naruto such as clothes and other things he would like. Iruka wondered if it had to something with that video recorder she was running around with. Iruka decided that to play hide and seek with Naruto.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

"What the hell are you doing here?" Tsunade is more annoyed than being pissed of after she found who her guest was.

"I'm only visiting no harm by doing that." Kakashi smiled at Tsunade.

"Next time give me a warning when you are coming here."

"Then the other group will find out." Kakashi stared at his tea cup.

"They will know once the trail is over." Tsunade leaned against the wall.

"There might be another war. You have to tell Iruka and Kan…"

"I know that. You can call her by her real name the other name is for her safety." Tsunade snapped at Kakashi.

"Sorry. Don't tell Rin I called her by her other name."

"Don't worry about it. I wonder how Iruka is going to take all this in once I do tell him." Tsunade smiled at Kakashi.

"I will watch after him if you want me too." Tsunade nodded her head.

"Just make sure you don't get caught by the other group. My protection can only go so far."

"I understand." Kakashi got up on his feet walking towards the door giving Tsunade a wave as he left the room.

Kakashi headed for the garden seeing Iruka running around with the blond hair boy. Kakashi had a feeling that he saw the kid before he came to this household. Kakashi usually visits every other week to give information on the other groups in case if they wanted to start another war. The alliance has been shaky since both leaders have died leaving both groups variable.

Iruka noticed that Kakashi is leaning against the wall of the building. Iruka lets Naruto kick the ball he found against the side of the wall of the backyard. Naruto would run back and forth seeing how hard he could kick the ball. Iruka walked up to Kakashi smiling at him.

"What brings you here today?"

"To see how you are doing." Kakashi shifted his weight to his other leg.

"I know that you are lying to me." Iruka gave Kakashi I-know-that-you-are-lying-to-me look.

"I came to visit Tsunade and don't ask me about it." Kakashi felt he could not lie to Iruka.

"I see." Iruka looked at Naruto who is chasing a yellow butterfly.

"What's wrong?" Kakashi moved to stand next to Iruka smiling a Naruto when the butterfly almost went after him.

"Everyone keeps reminding me that a girl cannot run the yakuza." Iruka was calm then he smiled when the yellow butterfly landed on Naruto's nose.

"That is not the real problem is it." Kakashi moved his head a bit to look at Iruka.

"I'm not doubting myself or putting myself down. It makes me wonder once I become leader that I can change a few things if that is possible."

"Does it have to do with Rin being in the hospital all the time?" Iruka looked at Kakashi giving him his answer.

"Do you trust me?"

"I only trust you a little." Iruka saw the small wide eyed look Kakashi gave him.

"Well I'm going home now. See you later." Kakashi walk down the hall away from Iruka's sighted.

"Want to play kick ball with me?" Naruto held up the ball towards Iruka giving him a happy smile.

"Sure. Maybe you can show me how far you can kick the ball to hit one of the guards." Naruto smile got bigger than he put some distance between Iruka and him the kick that ball towards Iruka.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Iruka moved around the people while walking down the hallway to his classroom. Iruka let Anko braid his hair before class started. Iruka got along with all his classmates even a few teachers who thought they should get along with him. Most of the girls in Iruka's class were jealous of his hair. From time to time the girls would ask him how he keeps his hair smooth and shiny. At one time Kurenai almost got away with putting Iruka's hair into pigtails if Anko wasn't laughing so hard.

"You seem quiet today." Iruka snapped out of his thoughts when Anko was talking to him. Kurenai stood next to her gave him a concern look.

"It's nothing that you have to worry about." Iruka gave both girls a small smile to tell them that everything is okay.

"I see. If you need someone to talk to about something that is bothering you just ask us." Anko walk over to a table while Kurenai and Iruka joined her at the table.

"Are you Umino, Iruka?" A woman with curly hair while pushing her glasses back up with a piece of paper in her hand.

"Yes." The woman handed Iruka the paper smiling a little then she took off.

Iruka read the note very slowly since the handwriting is a little hard to read. Iruka signed while rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"What's wrong?" Kurenai voice sounded that she is worried and concerned.

"Rin is at the hospital again."

"Is she alright?" Iruka notice that a few other people are sitting at the table with them listening into the conversation. Iruka did recognize them from his class then he notice that Izumo is sitting on his left at the table. Iruka did not want to tell his friends so that they will get more worried. Iruka is still getting use to the fact Rin is always at the hospital.

"All I can say that her condition got worse."

"Its okay if you don't want to tell us about it. Just remember we are here for you." Izumo gave Iruka a smile in which Iruka gave a smile back.

"We can help you study for the entrance exam for college it would be real fun if we all get in the same college." Anko grinned at Iruka.

"Sure."

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

As Iruka reaches the house he notices that Kakashi is leading against the wall of the house. Iruka stood five feet away from Kakashi seeing that he had a blank expression.

"I heard the conversation between you and your friends when you told them about what the note said. I got information from someone about her condition. Tell the reason about woman cannot yakuza leader?" Kakashi voice had frustration with a bit of angry in it.

"My mother got hurt by her own members during the time she was in the yakuza. The elders still live in the past only caring about themselves. I'm not mad at them but they should realize that the women need to be kept safe from others." Kakashi pushed himself off the wall walking towards Iruka then stood right in front of him. Iruka had to look up since Kakashi is two inches taller than him.

"I know that women are treated differently but you need to realize that no one can change that. What did Rin do make you think that?" Iruka grabbed Kakashi's shirt collar while glaring at him.

"I owe her my life. She killed that guy who was trying to kill me a few years ago. I know that she could have ignored me but she came and help me out. I know that she was trying to hide the situation she was going through as being an only child to a powerful man." Iruka move his eyes to the side so that he was not looking at Kakashi. Iruka wanted to avoid this whole thing so that no one would have to find out.

Kakashi wrapped his arms around Iruka pulling him into a hug. Kakashi felt Iruka tense up for a while then slowly Iruka started to relax which in turn made Kakashi smile. Kakashi wants to prove to Iruka that he could trust him as a friend. Iruka moved his arms around Kakashi's waist hugging him back and rested his head on his shoulder.

--------------------------

I had to change a few things on this chapter. I am half way through the next chapter so it might be out next week but I can't make any promises. I will add more people in the next chapter. I am trying to think of more pairings I want to add into the story.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the characters.

Summary: AU. The second strongest yakuza leader dies leaving behind two of his children. Iruka is one of children that are adopted into the family making him an heir to the position of being the next leader of the yakuza group. Warning shounen ai parings so far are RaiGen will be KakaIru in the later chapters

AN: This is an AU story. There will be OOC. I have no beta so all corrections are done myself if I found all of them.

-------------------------------------------------------

Iruka entered the dojo after he went to the hospital to check on his friend. His friend told Iruka that he would be able to leave the hospital in two days after more tests are done. The dojo is a separate building from the main house. Iruka usually trains there when he has the free time to do it. During the time be began his training Iruka broke five wooden swords and two doors. One of the guards told him that the leader broke the door so many times he had to pay for it out of his pocket. Iruka stood on front of the katana set which normally has three swords on it. The sword on top of the rack use to belong to the leader once a new leader is chosen then they have the right to use it. There were times that these swords were used and Iruka owned one of them which are in his room. Iruka took the katana from the middle of the rack. Making his way to the center of the room Iruka sang a song while practicing with the sword. Iruka remembered the song that his mother used to sing to him.

_This is me for forever_

_One of the lost ones_

_The one without a name_

_Without an honest heart as compass_

_This is me for forever_

_One without a name_

_These lines that last endeavor_

_To find the missing lifeline _

Iruka took the sword out of it sheath seeing small traces of blood on it. The floor creak under Iruka's feet when he moved along almost as a dance that a geisha would do. Iruka did learn a few things from the women when they came to visit. During that time everyone got used to having Iruka around the household. Iruka did pull off a few pranks and he was forgiven for them.

_Oh how I wish_

_For soothing rain_

_All I wish is to dream again_

_My loving heart_

_Lost in the dark_

_For hope I'd give my everything_

_Oh how I wish_

_For soothing rain_

_Oh how I wish to dream again_

_Once for and for all_

_And all for once_

_Nemo my name forevermore_

Iruka ancestors were samurais from a large clan. Each child born in the clan learned how to use a sword to defend the clan and themselves. Iruka always wanted to fight with a sword that he started at an early age. Iruka always wondered how he leader manage to get records from different clans. At one time he thought that the leader might want to prevent something that might happen in the future. The leader told Iruka each day to smile and try to live the life that he wanted.

_My flower, withered between_

_The pages 2 and 3_

_The once and forever_

_bloom gone with my sins_

_Walk the dark path_

_Sleep with angels_

_Call the past for help_

_Touch me with your love_

_And reveal to me my true name_

Iruka is looking forward to when the cherry blossom will start blooming. The household has a least eight cherry blossom trees around the whole house. Iruka would sit under the tree reading a book or taking a nap. Each time he sleeps under the tree he remembers a boy. The boy was at least ten years old with his left eye covered in bandages. The boy smiled once to him alone when they were talking. Iruka and the boy parted different ways when someone took the boy away.

_Nemo sailing home_

_Nemo letting go_

Iruka put the sword to his side hearing the birds in the tree nearby. Iruka wonder if his wish would come true so that he could meet the boy again. Iruka was only a year younger when he met the boy. A loud noise came from the main house startled Iruka. Iruka walked out of the dojo to the main room of the house. Iruka stood behind one of the guards without them noticing.

"I was not wonder around here."

"Don't lie to me." A pissed of Genma stood to next to the guy who tried to sneak into the house.

"I have no reason to lie to you. I was minding my own business when you attacked me." The man grinned at Genma which made Genma's blood boil.

"On another note I'm the innocent person and you…." The man's voice was cut off when someone's foot connected the bottom of his chin going upwards. The man's glasses came of landing on the floor below him.

"You talk too much." The man's vision blurred when his glasses came off to see a person holding a sword. The man bowed his head coughing up blood.

"Get him check out for his chin. It might be broken. Also I never want to see you on my property again." Iruka went to pick up the man's glasses moving the man's face up putting the glasses back into place. After getting a cloth out from his pocket to wipe the blood off the man' s lips then moving his silver hair out of his face. The guards stepped in pulling the man up to his feet taking out of the room heading down the hall.

"So you notice that truth while he was running his mouth. Even though you kicked him in the jaw was a little harsh." Genma stood in front of Iruka. Genma did not notice how hard he is biting on his toothpick.

"I'm not as bad as the other men."

"That is true."

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Iruka did notice that it was three days since that Kakashi was in school. A few people asked him about where he was staying at or hiding at. Iruka did leave school earlier do to the fact he was not feeling well. Raidou called him that the guy that Iruka broke his jaw was doing fine. Iruka barely remembered hurting someone let alone knew who the man was. The last time he did hurt someone that he ended up in jail to a cell by himself. Iruka ended up seeing eight different doctors to determine if he knew what he was doing. As Iruka came around the corner to make a short cut he heard two people arguing.

"Why did you leave us?" A man with short brown hair wearing a black suit is shouting at Kakashi.

"I don't have to tell you anything." Kakashi wiped the small cuts on his face smearing the blood a little across his face.

"I can always make you tell." Before the man could do anything Iruka kicked that man square on the back. The man fell forward then turned around seeing a foot aimed for his face. The man grabbed Iruka's foot making him lose balance Iruka twisted his foot knocking the man onto the ground. The man got up then Iruka grabbed him throwing him into a wall while pinning him against the wall. Iruka used his free hand putting two fingers to the side of neck moving a little then put pressure on his neck. Iruka let the man fall to the ground out cold.

"You're coming with me." Iruka grabbed Kakashi's wrist heading both of them to his house. Kakashi let Iruka drag him along in hoping that he would forgive him. Upon reaching the house Kakashi notice two of the guards are running after Naruto. Kakashi smiled to himself watching Naruto knocking one of them down onto the ground as he jumped onto the man's stomach.

Iruka brought Kakashi to his room leaving the sliding door open. Iruka left the room to get the first aid-kit Kakashi sat on the floor looking at the peaceful room. The futon was sitting on the side of the room where is usually at when not in use. The wooden desk had a few spots that look as something with a good size object hit it. There is a picture with a younger Iruka wearing kimono that a girl would wear. The kimono was dark purple with flowers on the bottom half of the kimono. One of the flowers was a light purple and the other was a cream white color. Behind Iruka were his parents smiling happily.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." Iruka came back with a first aid-kit and a cloth in a bowl. Iruka sat in front of Kakashi using the wash cloth to clean the blood of off Kakashi's face as gently as he could. Iruka did notice the cut over Kakashi's left eye was a deep one. Iruka kept the comment of not asking how he got the scar and the different color eye. Iruka put the cloth back into the wash bowl grabbing the ointment out of the first aid-kit. Iruka put a small amount of the cream onto q-tip then he rubbed it slowly on the cuts on Kakashi's face.

"Thank you." Kakashi grabbed Iruka's free hand after he put the q-tip in a small bag. Kakashi put Iruka's hand against his cheek giving him a small smile. The smile is mixed between being happy and being sad. Iruka gave a small happy smile back to Kakashi understanding him without Kakashi asking him. Iruka was about to say something when Naruto's voice came over.

"Iruka welcome home." Naruto came running into the room while holding a cat. Naruto slowed down the stopped next to Iruka while looking at Kakashi.

"How are you, Naruto?" Iruka moved his hand from Kakashi's face to the top of his hand.

"I'm doing alright. A man came here asking for you." Naruto smiled at Kakashi then moved the cat to sit on top of his head. The cat landed down on Naruto's head looking towards Kakashi and Iruka.

"What did the man look like?" Iruka gave Naruto his full attention.

"The man is tall with pale skin with long black hair. The man's eyes were creepy with the gold color. The man did tell me you can meet him at the club you guys first met at." Naruto had a worry look in his eyes while seeing Iruka's eye expression change in a few seconds.

"Thank you for telling me. How about you go tell Genma that I am going out and Kakashi is the guard for me." Naruto nodded his head slowly so that the cat will not jump. Naruto left the room while Iruka went into his closet to find some clothes to wear.

Upon reaching the club a black limo pulled up the curb of the front entrance of the club. Once the limo came to a stop a man in a black suit got out of the passenger set. The man walked around the limo to open the door to let Iruka out. Iruka step forward to let the man close the door behind him. Iruka wore a business suit which the color does matches most of the guards. Iruka's hair is left down while a few strands of his hair is tuck behind his ear. Iruka looked behind him at Kakashi who was trying to fix his suit. The suit is a little bigger than Kakashi since Iruka did loan on of his suits to Kakashi. Kakashi has a small frame than Iruka making him think what Kakashi normally eats.

"I hope this does not take long." Kakashi nods his head in response.

Iruka made his way through the crowd in the club to find the open table that where he first met the man at. Kakashi did notice that the club is laid back which smelled of smoke and alcohol. A few men have more than a few scars on their face from fights they were in. Kakashi realized that a couple of the men used to be yakuza members now they are men for hire. When a person leaves the yakuza the person can have a great life that they wanted or they could end up in misery.

"It's nice to see you again." Kakashi saw a man sitting on a chair by the table with pale skin the man's age would have been a lot older that most of the men in the club. The man moved his long black hair out of his face while fixing his suit.

"Stop talking friendly to me, Orochimaru." Iruka took his seat across to the table from the man.

"I thought we are still friends." Orochimaru gave Iruka a small pout.

"Stop playing around." Iruka tried to keep his voice down.

"I heard you did a number on one of my men again."

"What do you mean again?" Iruka gave Orochimaru a questionable look to pretend he did not understand him.

"The man's jaw that you kicked which almost broke. I know that he has a big mouth at times you could at least slapped his across the cheek." Orochimaru shifted in his seat folding his hands on hi lap.

"At least you did not kill him like the other man." Orochimaru gave a Iruka a smile towards him alone.

"Which other man did he kill?" Kakashi spoke up knowing the chuckle coming from Orochimaru which made Iruka twitched.

"A man named Mizuki."

------------------------------------------------------------------

The song is Nemo by Nightwish and all the credit goes to them. I am not making any profit off of it. Don't sue me.

This chapter was finished a while back until I found out the reason why my dog was not feeling well. It's his lungs that have fluid which is a little blood in it. I had the dog since I was between six or seven years old. So the next chapter might come out later if his health keeps going as it is.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the characters.

AN: This is an AU story. There will be OOC. I have no beta so all corrections are done myself if I found all of them.

-------------------------------------------------

Footsteps where heard throughout the abandoned warehouse. A man kept on running knowing that he would get caught. What did caught the man off guard that the person chasing him can keep up with his pace. One thing that confused him the most that he was being hunted down for that one thing he did. The man ended up in an enclosed room with only one door that was behind him. The footsteps behind him came to a complete silence. The man turned his head to see a tall man with several scars on his face. The gun was aimed at him and the gun discharged hitting the man. The gun had a silencer on it so it could not be heard from the outside of the building. The man fell to the ground while blood poured out of his wound and coughed up some blood as well. The other man made sure that the man was dead before leaving the building. As the man left the building the sunlight hit his face making his scars stand out in the daylight. The man put on some sunglasses while heading out of the area to a car that was waiting for him.

A car pulled up into the driveway of the mansion and the man exited the car heading towards the main door of the mansion. One of the guards opened the door for him walking down the hall with him to the main room of the house. The guard pushed the sliding door open to show Tsunade sitting at the low table with papers to be worked on and a sake bottle next to it.

"He has been taking care of." Tsunade moved her head up to show that she was listening to him.

"Good job." The man's mouth twitched when Tsunade answered him in a bored tone.

"Where is …"

"She is in the back at the training grounds." Tsunade knew who he was talking about. Then the man heard blades clashing against each other.

"Where is the other one?"

"He is standing behind you." The man turned to see the brown haired man leaning against the door frame.

"It's nice to see that you are well, Ibiki" The man nodded his head to the other.

"I see that you're still alive." Ibiki give him an odd smile then he walked past Iruka to the training grounds.

"I thought he was still training new people." Iruka spoke up once he knew there was a good distance from the other man.

"He was taking care of an old job that needed to be finished. Now he will help both of you out." Tsunade moved some files in front of Iruka.

"I want you to read each one of them and memorize them as well. How was the meeting with him?" Iruka knew that nothing could be hidden from her since he did try that out once.

"It went alright. I'm afraid that it may have confused Kakashi." Iruka grinned at Tsunade.

Tsunade chuckled at that remark. She went back reading while going through her second bottle of sake. She did notice that Iruka is going at a good pace on reading the documents. Iruka did stop on one set of the document and read it carefully.

_Minato_

"Who is this?" Tsunade looked up from her reading to see where Iruka where was at.

"He is the child's father."

"What happened to him?"

"He went missing and we can't find him." Tsunade sighed deeply.

"About the child what are we going to do about him?"

"The child belongs to us now. Until that brat comes back. I wonder if he knows that he has a kid." Tsunade's eye twitched in annoyance.

"If it was my child I would come back and see him." Tsunade smiled at Iruka knowing that he cares for the child.

"True."

Iruka went back through the files quickly since most of them did not have anything interest in them. Iruka noticed that he was given files of people who barely did any crimes only one stolen some money and paid for it. He thought it was a waste to get rid of him but it said something about his family.

"I think you have somewhere to go with the other brat." Tsunade informed Iruka.

"That's not nice. Well I guess I will go now. Wish me luck." With that Iruka stood up and headed for the door.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

The car pulled up to some older buildings that had no one living there. The guard opened the car door to let Iruka out. The guard told him where to go and also reminded him that he would be safe in there. Iruka walked down the alley looking around noticing that the buildings could be fixed up and the people could start living here again. Most of the buildings have a grayish tint to them with cracks on the front and sides of each building. The stones steps to the front door looked that were still in good shape. Iruka did notice that a few stray cats wondering the area. He did find the open area where he was supposed to meet at. The area is big enough to be a small play area. Buildings surrounded either side of him. The buildings have the same color to them with a few boarded up windows. Above him there is a fence line that connects to each of the building. With the angle of the buildings it looks at it would be nightfall soon.

"I see you came." Iruka finally noticed a woman sitting on the steps of one the buildings in front of him.

"What is this place?" Iruka watched the woman standing up brushing the dust off of her trench coat.

"People use to live here." The woman glared at Iruka.

"I know that. I mean why I feel uneasy about at this very spot." The woman sighed softly.

"You feel it too. This is the place where they shot each other."

"Who shot each other?" Iruka wondered if it was the odd feelings he got from this place.

"Genma and Raidou shot each other." Iruka's eyes widen a bit after hearing her voice hesitant a little.

"They never knew that it would happen. That they were in different yakuza groups. They hid it away from each other in order to protect one another." The woman said this before Iruka could open his to ask what happened and he stood there shock trying to absorb all of this.

"I… you saw this happen?" The woman nodded her head.

"Then I took them in and let them live with us. The other groups only know that they disappeared from them. I do have a feeling that this could happen again to you and your friend." The woman walked slowly towards Iruka and he knows who she was talking about.

"I'm only using him." Iruka told her in a low voice while avoiding her eyes.

"I see. Well let's get going I think we might be late to meet someone." The woman turned around facing her back to Iruka made a gesture for him to follow.

"You care about me, right?" Iruka followed closely behind the woman keeping his head down.

"Of course, I do. You're my brother even if we are not related by blood. I will always care for you and protect you." The woman turned her head towards Iruka giving him a big grin.

"Who are we meeting?" Iruka heard a few gunshots from the distant that they are heading to.

"A man named Tenzou. He is the new guy that will help you out with your training. If he is still alive by the time we get to him." Iruka heard a little concern in her voice.

"What is he …?" Iruka stopped as they entered the area where the man is at.

The area that they entered there was four bodies on the ground with a pool of blood around them. Iruka notice that a man stood up with blood in his face. Iruka heard a small click noise then looking towards the woman he notice she had her gun pointed at the man.

"I did not know that you like blood so much, Tenzou."

Iruka could only stare at the man then he remembered what she said earlier about the man. Iruka thought to himself that the man may have gone a little overboard.

"I was followed all the way here." The man reached into his pocket to pull out a small cloth then wiped the blood of his face. The man did sigh a bit when he realized that some of the blood was drying on his face.

"It will get harder from here on out." Iruka spoke up which surprised Tenzou a bit.

"Since now we know each other. Iruka will be training under Tenzou." Iruka glared at Tenzou and he gave back the same glare to him as well. The woman laughed a little noticing their glares are the same.

"Where will you be at?" Iruka ignored Tenzou for the time being.

"Hunting" Iruka smiled at that thought.

"Have fun. I guess I will torture him and a few other people as well." Iruka gave a small grin.

"Let's go home." Iruka and Tenzou followed behind the woman leaving the dead men there.

As the group left the area two figures got out of hiding then walked up to the four dead men. One of the figures stood there while the other was checking the bodies out.

"They were useless. If it was that easy I should have killed them myself." The man hissed in annoyance.

"If we did that we would have not got paid." The other man noticed that each man had a single bullet in their heads.

"All you care about is your damn money." The man ran his hand through his hair.

"We do have to report this back to the boss. We will leave the bodies here and let someone else find them." The man stood up walking towards the other man. Both of the men took off the same way that they came from.

--------------------------------------------

I forgot about this story and finally got around to finish this chapter up. I have the next chapter half way written out.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the characters.

--

Iruka blocked the sword that was aimed for his chest. He pushed back the other man with his sword and aimed his sword at the other man but only cut few strands of hair as the man ducked down. The man moves behind him then pulls his gun out aims it on the back of Iruka's head. He felt a small jab on his stomach from the back end of the sword.

"You're getting better at this."

"That's nice, Tenzou." The other man grinned then lowers his sword to his side.

"I think this is enough for today. You have other duties that need your attention on." Iruka glared at Tenzou a bit. The man just shrugged his shoulders at him.

"Okay. Let's get this one done as soon as possible."

"No falling asleep this time. I do not want to see Tsunade whack you upside your head again." Tenzou laughed at that thought.

"Stop laughing at me. It only happen a couple of times." Iruka heard Raidou chuckle as low as he could.

"Well let's get going. Also don't look at someone that you can kill them with just a glare. The elders got on to you about that." Iruka nodded his head at that remark. Raidou lead Iruka down the hall to the main room of the house.

One of the guards opened the sliding door open for Iruka. Iruka felt out of place since he wore his training outfit and the other men wore suits. Most of the men nodded their heads to acknowledge that he was there. Most of the men in the group were in their mid-twenties and early thirties. Iruka sat at the end of the table after being instructed by Tsunade on how meetings should go. Iruka wondered when they would let him go back to school. From the rumors that he heard something has happen to another yakuza group. No one word has been mentioned on who or what attacked them instead a warning went out to the other groups.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Iruka sat a table outside by the school he listens to Anko beating up someone for messing around with her. There were concerns for Iruka for being gone but he told them that he was sick. Kurenai helped him out getting up to date with the class work. A little while later he told the group that he is going to the restroom. A few of them ask if he was alright and he told him that he needed to wash his hands. Once entering the restroom he heard the door open behind and saw the other person while looking at the mirror in front of him. The man stood behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist.

"What are you doing, Kakashi?" Iruka stood there wondering what he was supposed to do.

"Just wondering where you been at?"

"What's wrong?" Kakashi felt him shake.

"It's odd. That you would hold me and I won't hold you back." Iruka stood there looking at his reflection at the mirror.

"Your point is?" Kakashi yawned at Iruka which made his stomach turn a bit.

"I guess I will leave now. See you around." He got out of the hold that Kakashi had on him. Making his way towards the classroom he knows that Kakashi was smiling.

Classes were easy for Iruka and he knew that he would catch with the rest of the class in a day. When all the classes ended for the day he grabbed his things then headed out of the school heading towards his house. Iruka gave a few good byes to the other classmates that were heading home as well. He headed down the shortest way home he knew that someone was following him along the way. He found an open park area where children are playing at so that nothing could happen to him out in an open area with witnesses as well. Iruka stopped walking the notice two separate footsteps stopped behind him as well. He turned his body around to see who was following him since he left school. The two men who stood there are a least a few years older than him. One of the men has silver hair while the other one had black hair.

"What do you want from me?" He stood there staring at them while putting his hands into his pocket.

"We are on our way home." One of the men spoke out.

"So you always go this way home."

"Does it matter if we do go this way home?" The silver haired man spoke before the other man could. The man took a few steps forward towards Iruka and notice that his hand is moving around his pocket looking for something. The silver haired man smiled a little at Iruka.

"Let's go now." The other man called out from behind the silver haired man.

"I hope we run into each other again." The man told Iruka while walking off with the other.

Iruka relaxed a little once they were out of sight. Then he made his way home and noticed that there are a few cars parked in front of the house. Tenzou stood by the door waiting.

"What happened?" Concern filled Iruka's mind.

"You have a guest waiting for you." Tenzou told him will other people are walking by.

"Who is it?"

"The leader from the Hyuuga clan and he has been waiting on for you for a while. Come this way." Tenzou headed down the hall after opening the main door of the house.

Iruka followed behind him. Once they reached the room Tenzou opened the sliding door to allow Iruka to enter the room. In the room are two bodyguards stood behind the Hyuuga leader, Hiashi, who sat quietly. There is also a young child sitting to the man which is a little girl that looked like the leader. He thought it might be the man's daughter. Tsunade sat on the opposite side of the room.

"I am sorry for being late." He bowed to the man.

"Do not worry about it." Tsunade informed Iruka.

"No more of this small talk. I am here to inform you that early that you ran into two men who work for both of our groups." He remembered both of the men.

"I did not know that."

"Now you know. I am here to talk about the man who almost tried to kill you a month ago." The man told him with a calm voice.

"What about him?"

"That man worked for the person you are trying to find."

--

I had trouble with this chapter since I kept adding more into it so I took some of it out for the next chapter. I am still working on this story so I won't leave this unfinished.


End file.
